The Spark
by Randi11
Summary: Bratva Olivity fic! You have been warned! ;) Oliver is in jail, his father dies and he has to take over as the head of Bratva, but he has to marry a feisty Felicity. They get engaged, but one night she forgets to put her ring on so Oliver goes all possessive on her. ;) A bit smut! :)


**1st August 2012**

5 years! That's how long he had been living in Hell. And Hell had a name, it was called Iron Heights.

Oliver Queen, Bratva captain and the bad boy of Starling City, busy living his notorious life and disappointing his father Robert Queen, who were head of the Bratva brotherhood. That had been his life up until 5 years ago, when his bad behavior, breaking the law and trusting the wrong people had caught up with him.

His own friend, Slade Wilson had turned on him, because Slade blamed Oliver for the death of his fiancée. The car accident had killed both Shado and her father Yau Fei, but it was Oliver who had been driving. He knew that there were nothing he could had done to save them. The car that had hit them came out of nowhere, and the bullets were flying everywhere and that was all he remembered before he had past out.

But Slade was right, he didn't deserve to live, to survieve. He should have been dead not them.

The Triad, Brava's enemy number one, had been blamed, resulting in a war between the two organizations. Nevertheless, Slade only blamed Oliver. His hatred made him turn on Oliver and his team - the team Slade himself had been a part of. Besides Oliver as Captain, the team had consisted of Slade, Tommy, Diggle and Roy.

Slade had gone to a woman named Amanda Waller, who worked for ARGUS, which were a task-force created to take down mafia members. Slade had giving her all the necessary information to take Oliver and his men down. However, Oliver had made a deal with Waller, so only he would do time and the rest of his friends were off target. Only he had to pay for the mistakes he had made. Luckily for him, his family corrupted the judge, resulting in him only getting 5 years and not life. The Queen family working its magic.

For 5 years, everyday had been a struggle. Sure, he had his other Bratva brothers to look out for him, but wearing the Queen name still makes you a lot of enemies. He had been beatend, burned, tortured even. He was a change man, a broken man, a monster – he had the scares to prove it.

But what was even worse were all the horrible things he had done to others, the lives he had taken. He spent his days training, and being alert, always looking over his shoulder, never fully trusting anyone. Every day he spent fighting. Fighting for all the things that were his, even if that only meant his usual lunch spot, or a piece of bread. Over the years, he had gotten paranoid and possessive of what is his, you had to be. Anything else was a sign of stupidity and weakness and that would get you killed.

A month before his release, Oliver received a letter from his mother, Moira Queen. The letter held nothing but bad news. News that made him even more respected among the other prisoners, but also a bigger target.

_Dear son, _

_I'm looking forward to your release. We are all counting down the days! Only one month left. _

_I know you must be struggling, but unfortunately so are we! _

_I have some bad news to tell you, my dear. Your father is dead. He drowned in a sailing accident on a business trip to China. However, we have reasons to believe that his yacht had been tampered with. We think it is The Triad, who are to blame. _

_I know you don't want to think about it, but this means you have to take his place as the head of Bratva, but you also know the rules. The head of Bratva has to be married. It is old conservative rules, but they are rules. We cannot risk an internal fight over the throne. We cannot risk losing the power. I have therefore already chosen your fiancée. Her name is Felicity Smoak. You have never met her before, since she has lived her entire life in Las Vegas. Her father, Donald Smoak, is an old and respected Bratva member and we are in his depth. _

_We will announce the engagement as soon as you get back to Starling. I know it all must come as a shock, but things has been settled. I'm sorry. _

_Stay safe. Love you._

_Mom_

5 years ago, his life changed 180 degrees and now it had changed again. He had dreaded the day his father would no longer be here. Not out of love for the man, but because of all the responsibilities that followed with his death.

He had never wanted to get married. The closet he had come to having a relationship was with Laurel and that had ended spectacularly badly – cheating on her with her sister. Not his finest moment.

The worst part was he only did the whole dating a cop's daughter to piss of his dad. Sure, he liked Laurel, but there was never that spark between them, he had never felt that spark with any woman. He had felt lust. A lot of it. But he had never felt that spark that would let you know that you're in love.

After spending 5 years in torturous Hell, he simply just didn't believe in the spark anymore.

And now he was condemned to spend his life with Felicity Smoak. Who the Hell is Felicity Smoak?

**2 Months later – 1st October 2012**

Felicity was letting the warm water run down over her body, fully relaxing. The best part of big Mansions had to be their big bathrooms. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time, since the Queens were holding a charity gala tonight and she was already running late.

She stood in front of her mirror trying to remember, how she of all people had ended up living in the Queen Mansion, engaged to Oliver 'freaking' Queen – the biggest bad boy know in Starling City's history. However, none of that mattered right now as she was desperately trying to untangle her damm hair.

''Frack – frack – frack''

Before she knew it, her engagement ring was tangled in her hair. However, after some struggle, she managed to take the ring off of her finger and after fumbling with the ring some more she finally got it out of her hair, gently laying it beside the sink, not risking losing it or anything.

The ring was beautiful. It was not a normal engagement ring with one big diamond rock. Oliver had surprised her, when he had giving her this beautiful old looking ring with a big rock, and some small green diamonds surrounding it. He had told her that it had belonged to his grandmother and his favorite colour had always been green, so he thought it would be perfect. And perfect it was, Felicity loved the ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, which also was the reason why she was terrified of losing it.

Felicity finally got ready and was headed down stairs in her red dress with a high slit on the one side, showing off her long legs. She had smokey eyes and her hair pinned to one side, her blond curls flowing down.

She was standing close to the entrance, mingling when she felt Oliver's eyes roaming over her body, and she quickly meet his gaze. He walked over to her with long, determined steps, looking like he owned the place, which he actually did. But still, how could one man hold so much authority and determinism in just the way he walked.

When Oliver reached Felicity, he gently rested his hand on her lower back, looking at the man she had been talking too. His name was Ray Palmer, he had just introduced himself asking Felicity for a dance. He seemed very sweet and he smiled a lot. Seriously, in the two minutes he had been standing there, he had literally smiled more than what Felicity had seen Oliver smile in an entire month.

''Oliver Queen'', he greeted, while offering him his hand to shake.

''I'm Ray Palmer. I was hoping we could talk some business later Mr. Queen.''

''Of course.''

''Great, because I was just asking Felicity if she would care for a dance.'' Palmer smiled at her mischievously. Felicity lifted her left hand to guide him towards the dancing area and that is when Oliver noticed it.

''No'' he roared quietly. Oliver grabbed her left wrist and hauled her out the door, his grip tightening around her wrist. He went up the stairs, standing in the hallway close to both of their private bedrooms.

Где это? [Where is it?], he snarled out, looking at her, his blue eyes turning darker by the second and not in a good way.

Где это? [Where is it?]

''I don't understand.'' Felicity said bewildered.

''Where is it, Felicity?''.

When that didn't give him any answers he pushed her back against the wall, his body towering over her. His free hand gripping her hip, so hard she was sure it was going to leave a bruise. He moved into her personal space, only a few inches separating them. She could smell his scent and feel his warm breath on her, making her chest rise faster and heavier by the second. She was definitely turned on, but also a bit terrified and angry. She hadn't done anything wrong.

He took her left hand up, placing it in between them, holding it firmly in his hand, repeating ''Where is it?''

She looked at her hand and she knew! The ring! She had forgotten to put her engagement ring back on. She immediately relaxed, thinking that Oliver was overreacting as usual. But clearly her lack in answer was annoying him, since he took the hand that had been placed on her hip and slammed it into the wall beside her head.

''Where..'' he was cut off by a startled Felicity.

''Oliver, relax. I'm sorry. It's in my bathroom..'' before she could say another word, he pulled her toward her bedroom, slammed the door open and stomped further into her bathroom, where he saw the ring laying beside the sink. Oliver yanked her towards him, taking the ring and putting it back on her finger where it belonged.

''Don't ever take it off again.''

''Oliver..''

''никогда не'' [Never],

''Ты моя'' [you're mine]

She wanted to explain, normally she would be dismissive and pissed as Hell, but she knew better than to put up a fight with Oliver Queen, when he had the look in his eyes as he had in that moment.

_It is all about choosing your battles, sweetheart._ That was what her mother had told her, when Felicity had asked what it was like for her to be married to her dad. Felicity swallowed deeply, not really wanting to apologies, when he was clearly just overreacting. But she didn't know what else to do.

''Sorry. It got stuck when I was doing my hair, so I took it off and I forgot to put it back on. My mistake.''

''This stays on, no matter what. This is how I protect you. This shows that you're mine.'' He said in a deep, rusty, sexy voice.

He leaned in closer, still holding her hand tightly. His mouth stopping by her ear, he gently bite down on her earlobe then kissing it, then sucking it. His breath mocking her ear before whispering, ''Понял'' [Understood?].

She had no words. She had no idea what he had just said. Nevertheless, she found herself nodding slightly. Was it wrong that she got turned on by him being all macho, speaking Russian and all. She bit down on her lower lip, in attempt to keep her mind sane.

He moved back to look at her, his dark eyes going right to her lips. His right hand, grapping her chin, pulling her lower lip free from the hold her teeth has in it. He leans in slowly kissing her, savoring her taste. She is so intoxicating, so beautiful, so perfect.

He moves his hand towards the back of her neck, pulling her closer. For a month he had argued with her, fought with her, ignored her. He had done everything he could to resist her, but Felicity Smoak was simply just irresistible. He placed kisses down her jaw, down her neck, finding a particularly soft spot, causing her to moan his name.

''Oliver.''

He bit, he sucked, he licked, he kissed her. He quietly and suductively whispered words in Russian against her skin. It sounded like demanding words in her ears and _'oh man'_ for the first time she wanted to obey.

''Я хочу тебя''. [I want you]

''Вот. Сейчас'' [Here. Now]

His one hand found the slit in her dress and pushed the fabric to the side, revealing her mile long legs. His hand slowly moving further and further up her thigh, caressing her skin. Felicity felt like she was on fire. Never had her body reacted to someone like she reacted to Oliver. They didn't do anything but fight and now this - It was like she was trapped in her own personal Heavenly Hell.

''Oliver, please.'' Felicity begged.

Oliver smiled a smug smile, that Felicity normally hated, or love to hate.

''Я хочу тебя''. [I want you]

''На спине. В моей постели'' [On your back. In my bed]

His hand was so close to her center. So close to touching her where she so desperately wanted him to.

But then a loud knock on Felicity's bedroom door broke the spell.

''Oliver, Felicity are you in here. Moira is asking for you.'' Diggle explained, standing outside the open door to Felicity's bedroom, thankful for not being able to see into the bathroom from there.

Oliver and Felicity broke apart, breathing heavily, not really sure of what just happened. Felicity cheeks flushed scarlet red. Oliver growled or snarled lowly, Felicity couldn't really pinpoint it, but it sounded feral.

''Yes, we will be right there.''

''Aha'', was all Diggle said.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a small cautious smile, but a real smile, not his _'I'm Oliver Queen - I'm awesome'_ fake smile. She liked it when Oliver smiled, it sent the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. _'Ohh boy, did she just use the words Oliver and butterflies in the same sentece. - Oh she's so screwed'_

''You can go on down, I just need a moment to, arhm.. collect my thoughts.'' She nodded slightly, not able to form any words. Felicity Smoak left speechless, that was new.

Moments later Felicity and Oliver were both back at the party. Oliver never leaving Felicity's side for too long, because every time he was with her or touched her he felt a spark going through him. He knew! But he could never deserve or be worthy of her. Surely, she could never feel the same way, he felt about her.


End file.
